Coachella
by Ms Pigirl
Summary: Lea Michele e Cory Monteith estavam namorando há meses, e os fãs já desconfiavam. Quando houve o Coachella fest, fotos e tweets caíram na rede e confirmaram os boatos.


O festival de artes e música Coachella em 2012 tem três dias de duração, algo que ocorre desde 2007. A presença de muitos famosos é aguardada, e fala-se muito sobre Cory Monteith e Lea Michele, que vem sendo alvos de rumores sobre seu relacionamento. Os atores que fazem Finn e Rachel no seriado foram flagrados juntos em um aeroporto e em uma viagem em Cabo. Aos poucos, os rumores estavam sendo confirmados, e o casal estava mais feliz que nunca.

A convivência entre Lea e Cory era complexa. Os dois se conheciam há três anos, se viam diariamente e ainda tinham que interpretar namorados apaixonados na televisão. Monteith e Michele se conheciam bem até demais, tinham amigos em comum e seria arriscado demais trocar o termo "amigo" por "namorado", mas não vale a pena viver sem correr riscos.

Para Lea, o Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival lhe trazia recordações não muito agradáveis. No último evento, ela foi com o ex-namorado, Theo Stockman, e lembrar dele ainda a magoava. Não porque ainda sente algo por Theo, pelo contrário, ela agora ama outra pessoa, mas porque o fim do relacionamento com ele fora muito doloroso. Entretanto, a vovó Sarfati deu um conselho para a talentosa neta: nada como começar outro relacionamento para terminar o primeiro. Ela demorou bastante para começar um relacionamento com Monteith, mas ir para um lugar que ela frequentou com Theo poderia ser saudável.

Cory tinha uma visão diferente do evento. Nunca se deu bem com Stockman, mas eram simpáticos quando encontravam-se para evitar constrangimentos com Lea. Tinha a impressão que o sentimento era recíproco, porque ele nunca o procurou na ausência da Child Star. Jonathan Groff, melhor amigo de Lea, adorava Theo. Jon e Lea saiam em encontros duplos com seus namorados diversas vezes. Mas Jon também adorava Cory, porque apesar de exisitr disputa entre seus personagens em Glee, fora da televisão a única coisa que ele quer é o bem de Lea. E Cory a fazia bem.

No dia do evento, o casal já tinha planejado tudo. Eles ficariam juntos até uma hora antes de irem para a festa, e Lea anunciaria pelo Twitter que iria com uma amiga, Stephanie, para evitar confusões. Pela mesma rede social, Cory apenas confirmaria sua presença. O que o baterista da Bonnie Dune não sabia é que sua namorada resolveu compartilhar um trecho de sua manhã com os fãs, postando também um trecho de Love On Top, da Beyoncé. Horas antes, ela havia cantado uma versão acústica da música para Monteith, mas isto era segredo.

Monchele, como são chamados pelos Gleeks, saíram separados para o evento. Lea chegou antes, posou para fotos, foi simpática e conversou com os conhecidos. Avistou o colega de elenco, Chord Overstreet e a namorada, Emma Roberts, mas não juntou-se a eles porque estavam ocupados. Apenas acenou e sorriu levemente.

Quando Cory chegou, a atriz que faz Rachel Berry quis correr para abraçá-lo, mas conteve-se. Abraçá-lo era uma sensação indescritível, ela perdia-se nos braços do gigante e ficava segura. Enquanto ele passava pelo mesmo processo de fotos e risadas, ela sentou embaixo de uma tenda e puxou seu iPhone. Abriu o aplicativo do Twitter e resolveu gerar mais polêmica. Postou: "Hanging the LACOSTELIVE pool party! Think I just saw a really hot 6'3 Canadian with a tribal arm band hanging by the pool.. So happy:)". Segundos depois, ela estava tendo uma crise de riso com a reação dos fãs. Ela respeita e é grata a todos que acompanham seu trabalho, mas um tweet sugestivo sobre seu romance não faria mal a ninguém e a divertiria muito. Até porque todos sabiam a quem ela se referia. E esta pessoa acaba de chegar, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na testa e perguntando:

- Por que você ri tanto? Está falando de mim?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Cory a conhecia tão bem que até sabia o motivo de suas risadas, mas achava que estava falando dele com algum amigo, provavelmente alguém de Glee ou Jonathan. Quando ela mostrou o celular com o tweet aberto, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Estava acostumado a ver a namorada soltar spoilers sobre o seriado, mas nunca sobre sua vida pessoal. Muitos pensamentos vieram a cabeça de Cory, mas quando conseguiu organizar as palavras, apenas perguntou:

- Não é cedo demais para fazer isto?

- Cor, estamos juntos há meses. Já nos pegaram juntos naquele aeroporto e na nossa viagem de Cabo. Todos já sabiam, só que um de nós precisava falar, e acho que você não seria esta pessoa.

Apesar de estar irritado porque ela não o avisou sobre a declaração pública que havia feito, ele ficou quieto. Era difícil ficar chateado por muito tempo com aquela baixinha. Sentou-se ao lado dela e brincou:

- Espera, você está me chamando de covarde? Quem foi que disse que você estava "pretty hot" no ensaio da Candie's?

- Huum, não sei. Muita gente me diz isso. Minha beleza é apreciada por muitos. Me dê uma dica.

- Acho que foi um canadense sexy, se não me engano. E, olha, sua beleza pode ser apreciada por muitos, mas você é só minha.

- Está com ciúmes, Cory Allan Monteith?

Ele ficou vermelho. O jeito com que ela o chamava pelo nome completo o deixava envergonhado. E não há nada mais divertido que ver um grandão desajeitado com vergonha.

- Não preciso ter ciúmes. Você me ama.

- Foi por isso que postei aquele tweet.

- Mas e eu? O que devo fazer? Respondo, dou outra indireta como ontem sobre o filme que vimos no trailer ou fico quieto?

O baterista da Bonnie Dune não é tão inseguro quanto seu personagem, mas numa situação como esta era necessário ser cauteloso. Muita coisa estava em jogo, e sua namorada era quem poderia ajudá-lo. Fingindo não ter preocupações, ela responde:

- Olha este tweets. Tem gente enlouquecendo. Vamos rir um pouco, está muito engraçado. E o melhor que você faz agora é ficar comigo. Vamos dançar. Mais tarde você faz algum comentário aleatório na rede.

É irônico pedir para o baterista dançar, ele tem dois pés esquerdos! Dançar com ele era até vergonhoso. Porém, amar alguém é amar por completo, incluindo seus defeitos. E dançar mal não é lá um defeito.

A pista estava muito lotada, e haviam celulares nas mãos de todos. Eles já passaram tempo demais com os outros, mereciam um tempo para os dois. Sozinhos. Olhando ao redor, descobriram um espaço pequeno, onde poderiam aproveitar o show sem serem incomodados. Enquanto dançaram, Monteith puxou assunto:

- Às vezes não sei como vim parar aqui. Tive problemas na infância, me envolvi com pessoas erradas, precisei de um emprego e vim de carro fazer uma audição. Consegui o papel e olha onde estou agora. Além de tudo, tenho você.

- Você falou que não sabe como veio parar aqui mas acabou descrevendo tudo.

Era incrível como ela conseguia tirá-lo do sério com tanta facilidade. Ele se fez de difícil:

- Eu estava tentando ser romântico e você me deu um fora.

- Então continue sendo romântico, eu gosto.

- Mas, eu não entendo. A gente se conhece há tanto tempo, trabalha junto... Nós éramos como irmãos. Mas agora somos namorados. Eu não entendo o amor, mas consigo senti-lo.

- Cory, o amor tem seu cheiro, seu sabor, sua forma e sua cor, mas não tem explicação.

O ator quis olhar para os lados e verificar se havia alguns paparazzi, fã maluco ou alguém com uma câmera, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos dela o prendiam hipnoticamente. Por um impulso, beijou-a nos lábios. Se havia alguém ali para registrar o momento, já era tarde. Ele não se arrependia. Ela também não.


End file.
